


Acceptance

by Crasesnoster (MyVintageMisery)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trans Characters, awk kris because it's my aesthetic, because I can't write for shit lol, because exo needs more trans characters, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/Crasesnoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been bothering Yixing and Kris noticed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what name to use when it comes to Kris tbh.   
> I thought I should post this here, cause, you know.   
> Why not?
> 
> (This was a prompt given to me because I'm not creative at all)

It was a sunny day when Kris meets with Luhan at the café by his apartment. 

Kris was baffled. Confused would be a better word for it, and needed advice from Luhan, his boyfriend's best friend.

After ordering their drinks, they sat at a table and had a staring contest before Luhan broke the silence.

"So why are we here exactly, Fan?"

Kris wiggled in his seat- he didn't really want to talk to anybody about this- and took a deep breath. 

"It's about Yixing." He pauses but refrains from continuing. 

"...Well? What about him?" Luhan encouraged. He already had a vague idea about what was bothering Kris, but watching him squirm was entertaining. 

Kris' hand- however- twitched and he took a sip of his Americano before explaining. 

"He- it seems like something is, um, off about him. Like he's hiding something from me? But I've noticed this since the first night we met. There's just- how do I say this- a quirk about him?" 

He presses his lips together and gathers his thoughts. Why was this so hard to ask? 

"A quirk."

"Y-yeah a quirk. No no no, not really a- um. But it's just a, well a, a thing that just-"

"Just spit it out, Kris." Luhan interrupts. He knew what Kris was talking about, and was honestly surprised that Yixing hadn't told Kris yet. 

Kris breathes. 

And breathes. 

And breathes. 

"Jesus Christ." Luhan mutters and stands to leave. The chair painfully scratches against the tiled floor and he turns to grab his jacket. 

Kris decides it's all or nothing, mainly because he really needs Luhan's advice. 

"Yixing won't sleep with me." 

Luhan stops moving for his jacket, and turns to face a flustered Kris.

"What?"

"Do I really have to repeat it? He won't sleep with me. At all."

Luhan sits back down. 

"Have you kissed him?"

"Yes, but nothing passed that. I've tried, Luhan, I really have. I've given him signs and even asked him 'do you want to have sex?' But he just sighs and shakes his head and either says 'I'm tired' or 'not today'. Lu, what am I doing wrong? I mean, it's been six months and we've talked about having it before and he was like 'oh okay sure' but we haven't done anything and I'm just a bit sexually frustrated and it shows and even though I-"

Luhan waves his hands in front of Kris' face. Kris closes his mouth and blushes at his rambling. 

"Okay okay I get it! Geez, I don't want details." Luhan pauses and stares off to the side before returning his attention to Kris. 

"Have you told any of this to Yixing, Kris?"

"Well-"

"There you go!" Luhan interrupts, "just tell him exactly what you told me. Piece of cake, right?"

-

It wasn't a piece of cake. 

Kris wished it was though, and he tried to make it simple. He had ordered take out from his boyfriend's favorite place and put it on teal blue plates. His plan was dinner and then to sit on the sofa where they would slide into talking about their relationship. It was supposed to be very open where they both expressed their concerns about their lack of sex in the relationship. 

Instead, Kris was blunt. 

"I want to have sex."

Yixing was silent. 

"Why don't we have sex?"

Yixing blinked.

"Do we want to have sex?"

"Well- yes, well, I do and you're not really there sometimes but-" Kris stuttered. 

"But?"

"But we need to? No wait I meant- wait where-?"

From there, Yixing simply stood up and walked out of the living room. Kris jumped up to follow him. 

"Yixing where are you-?"

The slam from Kris' apartment door promptly interrupted his question. 

-

"Kris I swear to God it's like five-"

"One twenty-three, actually."

"In the morning. Don't interrupt me; now, what the hell do you want?"

"He left, Luhan. I cleaned and set the table and we had take out and he ate and we talked about his day and then we went to sit on the sofa-"

Luhan sighs. Kris' tired voice was rambling and was giving him a headache. 

"- and I tried talking to him, Lu, I really did. And he just up and left! I don't think I did anything wrong? I mean maybe I-"

"I'll talk to him. Good bye."

"What do you mean talk-"

Luhan ended the call. 

-

The sun was shining as Luhan walks into the café by Kris' apartment. 

Yixing was already there, leg shaking and drinking out of a to-go cup. He looks up and sees his best friend approach. 

Luhan doesn't sit, but stands behind the chair meant for him. He wasn't in the mood for this, thanks to Kris ruining his beauty sleep. 

"Luhan! Hey how are you-"

"Tell him or I will."

Yixing blanches at Luhan's straight face. 

"What?"

"You know what-" he snapped. He really needs beauty sleep at night, "tell Kris or I will force you to. Your choice." 

Luhan turns and leaves a flabbergasted Yixing. 

-

A pounding at his door makes Kris jump. Luhan's voice speaks from the other side. 

"Kris open this door or I swear on your life-"

Kris rushes to the door. A cranky Luhan was a dangerous force to go up against. 

He opens his apartment door to Yixing looking at the ground and a grumpy Luhan behind him. 

Luhan pushes Yixing inside and slams the door close behind him. 

"Living room. Now."

-

Once they were situated in the living room- Kris and Yixing facing each other in chairs with Luhan sitting on the couch in between them. Luhan takes a breath before starting. 

"So Kris, Yixing has something to tell you. It's very personal but I- we feel that you should know before you decide that if you want to fuck Yixing here, you should know about Layla."

Yixing's throat goes dry at the name. He lowers his head in shame and embarrassment. Layla was the reason his past relationships didn't last long and ended horribly. Problem was, Yixing really likes Kris and thought that maybe- just maybe- their relationship could last longer than his previous ones. At least he had Luhan here to beat the shit out of Kris once it goes south. 

Yixing only had ugly break- ups. 

Kris looks from Luhan to Yixing, to Luhan and back to Yixing. 

"Yixing," Kris licks his lips, "who's Layla?"

Yixing swallows and lifts his head to face Kris head-on. There wasn't a way around this. He just wishes Luhan wouldn't aim for his face. He did like Kris' face and would hate to see it mutilated by Luhan's hands. 

"Layla is my- she's, um. She's me."

Yixing claps his hands on his lap.

"Well, she's what I used to be. But I haven't had the surgery yet so-"

Kris looks from Yixing to Luhan, then back to Yixing. 

"Wait what? I don't understand."

Luhan sighs. 

"Yixing is transgender."

And Yixing jumps into the story about Layla.   
-

Layla never felt comfortable in her skin. For as long as she could remember, she wanted what dangled between her daddy's legs rather than the lips she had. 

Her parents brought her dresses when she wanted baseball pants. They put her in ballet when she wanted to play soccer. They gave her flats when she wanted cleats. They got her a Barbie while she rather be Ken. 

Once middle school rolled around, and she learned that the thing between her dad's legs was called a penis- or a dick and cock as her peers called it- and her lips were called a vagina- or a cookie as her mother nicknamed it. 

By high school, she realized that she wanted to become a he.

But when she voiced her desire to her parents during an argument, she was shunned and disowned. Her stuff was thrown out to the curb, and her house keys were taken away. 

Luckily, she had Luhan, her best friend, even if he was a he and not a she like her parents wanted. And also already had his own apartment at the tender age of eighteen. 

When she cried at Luhan's front door at eleven at night and told him her desires, and he accepted her with open arms. 

And then her life changed for the better. 

At twenty-one, Luhan was offered a job in America, and Layla and he packed their bags. 

Layla decided to start a fresh, new life in America. 

The job paid for a newly furnished apartment. It also gave Layla a new wardrobe and testosterone pills. 

At twenty-two, now officially Zhang Yixing, ended his last attempt at love by helping Luhan beat the scumbag- aka his ex- into an apologetic mess for saying trans are disgusting. 

Afterwards, they threw their arms onto each other's shoulders and headed to the nearest bar. Here, Yixing meets Kris and they stay up talking into the wee hours of the next morning. 

-

"...and you never asked to sleep with me that night at the bar, so I never brought it up. But then you kept giving me those hints and then you just said 'I want to have sex' and I didn't know how to tell you that I still have a fucking vagina because the doctors said I need to raise my testosterone levels but I've been taking them for three years now and it's like I'm still back at square one." 

Quiet tears slip down Yixing's face. 

He's not ready for the yelling to start. 

Not from Kris of all people-

But instead of shouts about how inhuman he is, he's given a hug and a soft "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

And Yixing sobs tears of relief into Kris' shirt while Luhan quietly sneaks out the door, satisfied with a job well done (on his part, that is).


End file.
